Uno nuevo
by suki-na-chan
Summary: Su aficción a lo sobrenatural, la lleva a convertirse en agente de su propio mundo. Nueva agente entra a la asociación de los hombres de negro...mision peligrosa. Odio hacer summarys...pero esta vez no me salio tan mal. Entren y opinen!


.

..

...

...

...

...Iniciando Fic...

Planeta: Tierra

Continente: América

País: Estados Unidos

Estado: California

Año: 2002

Calle Carwall.

Noviembre

6:00 a.m.

El despertador pitaba, dando las 6:00 de la mañana. La recámara era un desorden, revistas, libros, ropa y zapatos tiradas por todos lados, y la responsable permanecía envuelta entre cobijas, tratando de ignorar el sonido del despertador tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, hasta que cedió y tuvo que extender el brazo para callarlo.

Un simpático perrito chihuahua, con moños rosas en las orejas comenzó a ladrarle para que saliera de la cama de una buena vez, subió de un simpático saltito y se metió debajo de la almohada para despertar a su dueña a base de lamidas.

-Ya Milii, basta, quítate.- decía la dueña entre sueños, haciéndose la dormida, empujando a la perrita de un lado a otro –oh que ya, ya me voy a levantar.-

Milli ladró.

-Si, ya se que es Lunes.- se metió de nuevo bajo la almohada, y permaneció ahí hasta que llegó a su mente algo que la hizo sentarse de golpe.-Lunes!!-

De un atlético salto salió de la cama y se metió al baño, se baño rápidamente, saliendo en toalla, y después de aventar ropa por todos lados y cambiarse, bajo las escaleras.Se hacercó al desayunador y empezó a buscar algo por todos lados.

-Milli ¿has visto el control remoto?- entonces recordó y metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón –aquí estaba jiji.-

Prendió la tele que estaba inclinada en la esquina de la cocina, y mientras escuchaba las noticias, se preparó un omelette.

_Y en otras noticias, ayer en la colonia RiverTower cayo objeto no identificado, según la señora Dondlare: "Era de noche y yo iba llegando a mi casa cuando escuche un ruido extraño, me asome y vi cayendo a lo lejos una gran cosa, como una madera o un metal, era enorme"_

-Sube Milli.- palpó una silla par que la perrita se subiera.

"_Y no sabe con exactitud q pudo ser?""No, ni quiero saberlo"_

-Hai Dios mío, cuando aprenderá la gente q no estamos solos.- dijo comiendo su omelette y leyendo una revista que decia en la portada: _El monstruo del Lago Ness ¿existe?_

De repente, tocan a la puerta y va y abre.

-Hola Susan!-le dijo su hermana en cuanto le abrió, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Mmmm...hola Karla ¿q haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Te traigo buenas noticias.- paso y vio sorprendida la estancia, totalmente regada –Pero q es esto?! Q desorden, q nuca vas a educarte.-

-Mjm.- siguió desayunando.

-Oie, oie escuchame cuando te ha...olvidalo, me voy un fin de semana y ya toodo esta regado. Sigues con su aficcion a lo paranormal?-

-Mjm.-

-Bueno, de todas formas te daré las buenas noticias...voy a casarme!-

La noticia hizo q Susan escupiera la leche.

-Con quien?-

-Se llama Mark, Mark Turner y es fa-bu-lo-so!!-

-Si, ah de serlo.-

-A que te refieres?-

-Pues ya sabes, un segundo matrimonio no es algo fácil.-

-Pero...-

-Oh, mira la hora, debo irme ya o se me hará tarde!- se levantó, tomo su portafolios y metió en el la revista q estaba leyendo hace unos momentos –Adiós.- salio de la casa.

Tomo su motoneta y tomo rumbo a la _Academia Midle West _, llegó en unos minutos...

-Siento llegar tarde.- se disculpo al entrar a un salón, lleno de estudiantes de secundaria.

-Porque llego tarde?-le pregunto un alumno, con la intención de molestarla.

-Pues porque no traes tareas cuando te las encargo?- el chico se encogió de hombros.

Paso la clase,. En esa escuela era conocida o rechazada como: por los alumnos "maestra rara" u "ovni" y por los maestros "novata" o "aficionada".

En los recesos, se sentaba en una banca para terminar de leer algún libro o revista: siempre del mismo tema.

Además, por ser muy bonita, habían varios chavos que trataban de acercársele, como un día que:

-Hola maestra Susan.- la saludo un muchachito tímido, interrumpiendo su lectura.

-Hola Roger ¿q pasa?-

-Mmmm...nada, solo quería saber si.- volteo ligeramente hacia un lado para ver las señas de sus amigos q le decían si o no con ademanes mal hechos –si quería una malteada.-

-Con usted?-

-Mjm.-

-Bueno, porque no?-

Era como la décima malteada del mes, y siempre era en el mismo lugar, y el menú ya se lo sabia de memoria.

Después de la escuela, las quincenas, iba a una gran biblioteca y compraba una gran cantidad de textos para leer hasta la prox. quincena. Y ese día era 15 de Noviembre.

La biblioteca estaba, generalmente, casi vacía. Susana escogía siempre sus libros, historietas o documentales, con el género de: paranormal. Muy raras veces escogía de algún otro.

Tomo un libro de un estante y se dio cuenta q un hombre al final del pasillo, vestido de traje y lentes negros, la veía de reojo. Se movió de lugar, y paso lo mismo, pero con otro hombre diferente, asi q pago sus revistas y salio rápidamente de ahí.

Los dos hombres asentaron con la cabeza y se subieron a su auto negro, tras ella. Susan se dio cuenta, y los perdió entre el trafico, pero al llegar a su casa, vio el Cadillac negro q la venia siguiendo, estacionado afuera y dos hombres de negro esperandola. Arta se hacercó a ellos, dispuesta a golpearlos.

-Susan Rollers?- pregunto uno, casi al borde de q ella lo golpeara. –Soy el Agente G, hemos estado esperándola.-

-Que quieren aquí?.-

-Hablar con usted...No nos va a invitar a pasar?-

Recobrando el autocontrol, Susan miro a ambos, se veían elegantes y estaban muy bien vestidos. Los tres entraron a la casa, por suerte la hermana de Susan no estaba. Los agentes miraron el desorden de la sala, y les llamo la atención los encabezados de todos aquellos textos paranormales: _¿Qué es el Yeti? ¿Hay mas allá? No estamos solos, _etc.

-Disculpen el desorden.- dijo Susan. _Se sentaron a discutir._

-Y bien ¿q quieren aquí? Son de la policía, van a arrestarme? O algo así...porque perseguir a la gente no es muy propio de un oficial si es q no se trata de un criminal.- luego pensó un poco –hay no, son empresarios fúnebres, q horror, murió alguien?-

-Susan Golden Rollers, nacida en el 78, hija de Clay Golden Henders y Sara Rollers Brood. Desde pequeña te ah interesado lo paranormal y has sido retachada como "extraña", le tienes fobia a los anfibios, a los cinco años te quemaste con la estufa y a los once trataste de curarte la cicatriz con una substancia q tu misma creaste y terminaste hospitalizada dos noches, tu hobbie siempre ha sido la lectura y la escritura, eres maestra de 7:00 de la mañana a 3:00 de la tarde en la _Academia Midle West,_ detestas a tus compañeros, tienes una hermana mayor: Sara Golden Rollers, nacida en el 74, comprometida, es florista y camarera de medio tiempo en el restaurant _Silent Night_, ama los mariscos al igual que tu y odia los moños q le pones a tu chihuahua Milli.- dijo el agente negrito, joven y muy guapo.

Susan quedo algo asustada por tanta información ¿Cómo la obtuvo? Quien sabe.

-No se como rayos obtuvieron esa información, pero si querían asustarme, ya lo lograron. Fue Sara quien les dijo. GRACIAS SARA!!- gritó con sarcasmo –GRACIAS!-

-Señorita Susan.- dijo el otro, un agente joven, güero y guapo tb –queremos invitarla a tomar parte de la organización de los hombres de Negro.-

Cerró la casa, y la llevaron el Cadillac a un gran edificio. Al entrar vio un señor dormido en una silla, frente a un gran ventilador, en un pasillo q solo conducía a un elevador...

**Mi primer fic de los hombres de negro, poco profesional, hecha por mano de novato, no mucho, pero es algo. Yo creo que me quedo muy bien y me gustó mucho. Pobre Susan, ahí toda distraída y asustada, ai pero veran como al rato se le quita.**

**Bueno, me voy, gracias x leer mi fic (quien lee esto supongo q es x q ya leyo mi fic)**

**Me gusta mucho la película de los hombres de negro, y Hill Smith esta super guapo.**

**Weno, J y K tb aparecen en la historia, pero mas al rato. Ok? Too por hoy.**

**Dejen reviews si quieren, en verdad sirven.**


End file.
